Love We Keep
by Dark Marth
Summary: A young prince spots a beautiful princess on the battlefield. What will be Marth's next actions and how will Link react? :MarthxZelda:
1. Starting the Day

Love We Keep

_**A Marth x Zelda Fan Fiction**_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the characters from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, The Legend Of Zelda, Fire Emblem, or any other Nintendo Series

* * *

_

Chapter 1

The sun shined through the curtains onto the young prince's face. He threw the sheets over his head, trying to cover the incoming daylight. Marth was never one to like the daylight, he much rather preferred the sweet tranquility and darkness of the night. He looked around his room to find that his roommate, Ike, had already left for breakfast. He sighed as he pulled on his cloak, put his Falchion in the sheath, and reached for the door handle.

The first battle of the day started with Captain Falcon against Falco. Marth made his way slowly to the observatory still slightly dazed from just waking up. He looked around for Ike, but figuring he was still at breakfast, took a seat away from everyone else. The crowd roared as the first match began. People were yelling for both characters as they fought it out on Battle Field. Falco jumped and shot several lasers as the racer started to make his approach. Falcon retaliated by shielding one of the lasers and jumping over the rest of the stream. Taking Falco off guard, he preceded to Falcon Kick him square in the chest. Falco was sent flying, but attempted to recover using his Falco Phantasm. Captain Falcon saw a perfect opportunity to use his Falcon Punch while he was saw his opponent helplessly grabbing for the edge. Falco just had enough time to look up before getting punched by a large flaming fist and sent flying off the field.

"Game!" the announcer proclaimed.

The stadium erupted in applause as Captain Falcon just stood their smirking. He was surrounded by a glow before being teleported back on to the stadium deck. Some of the fans started commenting on how Falcon has been improving lately; to beat one of the "better" brawlers is quite an accomplishment. Marth just smiled at the victory since he didn't personally know Captain Falcon or Falco. He started making his way before getting toppled by a sprinting Ike.

"Marth! Did I miss it?" Ike asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, I was sitting here watching it by myself. Where were you?" Marth said attempting to get up.

"Sorry about that, I didn't realize the time. Who won?" Ike asked disappointedly.

"Captain Falcon won, with his "Falcon Punch!"" Marth exclaimed punching the air in front of him.

"I can't believe I missed it, he never hits anyone with that!" Ike complained.

Marth laughed as his stomach growled.

"I haven't had anything to eat all day, I just woke up." Marth exclaimed.

"Here, lets go get some lunch." Ike said with haste.

"Didn't you just eat?" Marth said slowly turning his head towards Ike.

"Yeah.. I'm sorta hungry again though." Ike said smiling.

Marth just shook his head, got up, and started walking towards the breakfast hall.

* * *

This is my first time ever writing a fan fiction and it was pretty fun writing it actually. Please comment and review, I'll work on the next chapter tonight ^^;


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Love We Keep

_**A Marth x Zelda Fan Fiction**_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the characters from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, The Legend Of Zelda, Fire Emblem, or any other Nintendo Series__

* * *

_

Chapter 2

Marth and Ike entered the lunch hall filled with smashers who just finished watching the brawl. They usually picked the table furthest away from everyone but someone may occasionally sit next to them, usually asking one of them a favor. Marth preferred it this way but Ike was just itching to talk to other people, but decided it would be best to stay with his comrade. Ike sighed as Marth slowly began take a bite of his salad.

"So, any plans for today?" Ike curiously asked Marth.

"Nothing really, same old.." Marth responded with boredom in his voice.

"Cheer up, at least you have a brawl today." Ike said.

"I do? When did this happen?" Marth said with sudden alert in his eyes.

"They announced it today, right before noon." Ike said wondering why Marth didn't know.

"Finally something to break the boredom." Marth said as he cracked his neck.

"That's the spirit" Ike said as he patted his friend on the back and went to talk go talk to Captain Falcon about his victory.

Marth tried ask when it was before Ike turned his back and engaged in a conversation. He got up from his seat and headed towards the training room. The swordsman figured he can use a warm up for the brawl whenever it may be. Marth stared at the sandbag as he took several slashes in a offensive stance. He then changed to a technical stance as he made several stabs in different areas of the sandbag, followed by a more elegant series of blows from every side of the sandbag. Ike always told him it looked like he was dancing alone when he did his elegant slashes but Marth didn't mind since they were extremely effective. The prince flipped the sandbag up and did a flurry of slashes in mid air before spiking it back down on the ground. Little did he know that the Princess of Hyrule was watching from the outside of the room, watching at how he can change the way he fights so suddenly. It intrigued her that he can do swift, quick slashes "Dancing" around the opponent then follow it up by brutal strikes and a finishing spike.

Zelda emerged from the door and stood right next to the panting Marth.

"Hello" whispered Zelda.

Marth jumped at the sound and fell backwards, surprised. Immediately sensing that she was royalty, he bowed down before her.

"Greetings princess, I am Prince Marth, of Altea."

Zelda giggled to herself and said

"It's okay Marth, you don't have to be so formal with me. I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule. You can just call me Zelda though"

"How may I be of service to you ....Zelda?" Marth stuttered trying not to use the title.

Zelda laughed again and responded.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to train together before our brawl."

Marth stood there confused. "We are brawling... today?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear the announcement this morning?" Zelda asked.

Marth cursed the fact that the announcements are always in the morning.

"Heh, guess I must have forgotten" Marth said feeling slightly more casual with the princess.

"Cmon, lets start!" Zelda said as she took a few steps back and got into a stance.

Marth just stared at her awkwardly. Was he really supposed to fight a royal princess? Zelda started rushing towards Marth with her hands glowing.

"Don't worry Marth, while we are in this room, we can't actually get hurt, remember?" Zelda said as she readied up her magic

Marth knew that, but it still didn't feel right to strike a princess. Getting passed his morals, he dodged an incoming Din's Fire. He figured there was no other way to please the Hylian and readied his blade.

"That's more like it!" Zelda taunted.

He took several steps towards the princess as he readied his blade in a offensive stance. Zelda, seeing what was coming, used Nayru's Love to throw him off guard. He stumbled a few steps back a bit and was followed by a magical blow to the chest. He was sent a few feet back,and then readied his stance again. Zelda tried to approach Marth in a hesitant manner so she can learn his moves for the match a few hours from now. Marth lowered his body closer to the ground and made a quick sprint. Zelda not expecting such hasty movement tried to counter it with Din's fire again. Marth slid behind her and whispered "Gotcha" into her ears. Marth froze, holding his blade close to her back. They both stood for around 5 seconds before Marth put his Falchion back into his sheath.

"Good practice Marth, it was fun. Especially that last part, I didn't see it coming." Zelda said to Marth Breathing Heavily.

"Yeah, it was fun. Your magic really packs a punch." Marth said rubbing his stomach.

"You wanna go relax in the lounge before our match? I could use a break." Marth asked Zelda.

"Sure, I'd love to, _Prince Marth_" Zelda said teasingly.

"Then allow me to escort you, _Princess Zelda_" Marth said with the royal tone in his voice.

Together, they walked down the hall and exchanged casual everyday questions just trying to get to know each other. They took a seat on the same couch as Zelda sat closely to Marth. Marth tried to look away to hide the fact that his face was blushing like crazy. Zelda seemed to notice it too and blushed slightly herself. They propped their feet up on the table and relaxed awaiting their match to come.

* * *

How was that? I tried spending a bit more time on this one since the first one was kind of short. Hopefully this one improved on detail and the characters. This is still my first day writing fan fiction so please tell me any improvements I can use to help the story. Thanks ^^; Please Rate and Review as well, your comments are always appreciated :3

Told you I was going to have it done by tonight xD (11:55 PM)


	3. Friends Can Fight

Love We Keep

**_A Marth x Zelda Fan Fiction_**

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the characters from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, The Legend Of Zelda, Fire Emblem, or any other Nintendo Series_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Marth and Zelda both peacefully relaxed in the lounge. They continued telling each other about their past and other various details. After a while, they both were quiet and barely awake. Marth had his sapphire blue hair in his half-opened eyes while Zelda had her dark brunette hair in hers. Marth was just on the verge of sleeping when the intercom blared.

"The scheduled brawl will begin in 2 minutes! Marth & Zelda, please report to the stadium at once."

Marth, startled by the sound, shot up off the couch. Zelda, who was resting on Marth's shoulder subconsciously, was thrown off balance. Marth, without a moment of hesitation, caught Zelda before she can fall to the floor. He stared into her dark cerulean eyes as she stared into his soft sapphire ones. The intercom rang "Marth & Zelda, you have 1 minute to get to the stadium deck." At that, they both returned to their feet slowly and silently.

"We better get going; we wouldn't want to feel the wrath of Master Hand."

Zelda silently nodded as they both sprinted through the halls, almost toppling a wandering Kirby. They both got to the deck just in time, and the crowd went wild. Both characters were high ranks in the mansion, so the fight was going to have an unexpected ending. Marth stepped onto the platform and walked into the portal to Final Destination with Zelda right behind him.

3...2...1... Go!

Marth bowed before Zelda without drawing his blade yet. Zelda stood in question wondering why Marth wasn't attacking.

"Marth! Show me what you got, I want to see some of the techniques you haven't shown me in training. Stop having morals against fighting me!" Zelda shouted.

With that, Marth drew his Falchion and pointed it to the sky. He started having a blue aura shining around him. Zelda felt that he was getting stronger and decided to disrupt him. She dashed towards him and jumped. Marth saw it coming but didn't have enough time to retaliate. Zelda jumped into the air and struck him with her electrifying heel. He flew back a couple feet before regaining his balance. He held tight to his falchion and held his position. Zelda noticed he wasn't going to go anywhere so she used Din's fire to force him to make a move. Every fireball she threw at him, he would just counter and continue standing still. She made her move and went into close combat, rolling behind Marth. The princess struck him with a magic force flowing from her hands, but he didn't move an inch. He suddenly made one slash towards Zelda and followed it up by several lightning quick slashes not allowing her out of his blade's range. He grew weary from using this new ability since it drained most of his energy. He finished off the combo by using a strong horizontal swing. Zelda went flying from the sheer power of the strikes and reached out for the ledge of Final Destination. She barely grabbed the ledge and hung on for her dear stock. She gathered up the strength and pulled herself up the stage and locked her eyes on the weakened swordsman. She went to end the fight and jumped up in the air readying herself for an aerial strike. Zelda focused her magic into the heel of her shoe and angled herself up against Marth. Just as her heel was going to make contact with Marth, a Smash Ball appeared and took the blow. The Smash Ball was sent flying from the power of the kick as Marth used a burst of energy to chase after it. Marth jumped above the Smash ball and went to strike it. Zelda jumped up from underneath it and unleashed a fiery explosion from her finger tips. The blade and the fire met the Smash Ball at the same time and they both gained an aura of power. Marth, completely rejuvenated, distanced himself from Zelda to make it easier to avoid her _Light Arrow_. Marth started to focus again and thrusted his sword in the sky. Zelda saw an opening in Marth's defenses and fired her Light Arrow right towards his body. A light shined of the tip of his blade as he stepped forward with amazing speed. The princess readied her bow and fired the arrow directly at the incoming prince. Marth rushed right at the arrow and split it directly in half with his legendary Falchion. The hylian didn't even have time to change her reaction before she was sent flying off the stage.

"Game!!" The announcer declared.

The crowd cheered and yelled at the stunning ending. Not only did two smashers break the smash orb simultaneously, but Marth actually split a _Light Arrow_ in _half_. The two brawlers returned to the stadium deck away from all the noise and commotion. Marth gave an apologetic smile at his defeated opponent.

"Excellent fight, Zel. I thought I was finished at the end."

Zelda looked torwards him wondering why he didn't seem as formal as when she first met him. It made her feel closer to him, even if it was only the first day they met.

"Yeah.. I can't believe you actually split my strongest attack in half.." Zelda mumbled with disapointment in her voice.

"I couldn't believe it either, I expected to be blown away by it." Marth stated attempting to cheer her up.

Zelda weakly smiled torwards Marth as they walked down the long hallway. This hallway seperates the stadium, battle grounds, and the training areas. Marth tried to break the eerie silence.

"What are your plans for the rest of the evening?" He blurted out.

Zelda blushed at the first thoughts that came to her mind. "Nothing... I'm free the rest of the night."

"Perfect." Marth exclaimed with a grin.

"What did you have planned...?" Zelda questioned with a look of curiosity in her eyes.

* * *

Hey everyone, finally updated. Sorry about the long wait between chapters II and III . It took me about a 3 days just brainstorming and scrapping ideas. Hopefully you guys like it. Please Rate & Review :3


End file.
